


Oblivious Not

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Asking Out, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Oblivio clint barton, Pining Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finally gets over his obliviousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Not

"Hey, Buck." said Clint.

"Yeah?" asked Bucky raising an eye brow at Clint.

"Go out with me." said Clint.

"What!" spluttered Bucky. "This is not a jokeis it?" he asked. 

"Of course not." exclaimed Clint, indignantly. 

Bucky had been sweet on Clint for months now. But tbe adorable archer was oblivious. But it seemed like he finally figured out.

"Well." said Clint.

"Of course I will go out with you." said Bucky.

"Good." said Clint with a smile. 

He pecked Bucky on the lips.


End file.
